Worlds Collide Naruto and Earth
by Ookamitentails
Summary: This story is about four friends and their two brothers are ususpectingly thrown into the Naruto universe and end up taking part in the chunin exams i wonder is this a good thing or bad thing.
1. Chapter 1 Bright Light Tranportation

Worlds Collide

A/N This is my first fanfiction so please help with this I really look forward to your comment! Thoughts are in italics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Main Characters

Name: Amy Wilson / Hashimoto Jun  
>Age: 15<br>Hair: sandy blond shoulder length  
>Eyes: light blue<br>Likes: art, swimming, nachos, colour blue, Kankuro, and Naruto  
>Dislikes: Orochimaru, the sand siblings father, Akatsuki<br>Personalities: happy a lot, encouraging, intelligent, hard working, and athletic.

Name: Mary Muller / Fujiwara Anka  
>Age: 15<br>Hair: dark brown  
>Eyes: brown green<br>Likes: purple, zebras, dogs, talking, strawberries, Kiba, and exercise  
>Dislikes: Kabuto, Mardara, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki, brown<br>Family: Perry Muller  
>Personalities: talkative, quick temper toward brother, lay back around close friends and family, friendly, athletic, collected, and intelligent.<p>

Name: Natalie Philip/ Kogayashi Kira  
>Age: 15<br>Hair: light red  
>Eyes: golden brown<br>Likes: red, orange, light blue, yellow, art, wolves, animals, anime, manga, red, Gaara, Naruto, Dangos, chocolate, being alone, and forest, camping, moon, wilderness, and hiking  
>Dislikes: being annoyed when wanting to be alone, being bossed around, salmon rice balls, purple, green, black, white, dark blue, gray, brown, Akatsuki, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Mardara, Sasuke, Deidera, Sasori, Four celestials, and the sand siblings father, also dislikes being called princess.<br>Personalities: only talks when needed, intelligent, quick and easy to anger, friendly, trustworthy, and caring, bipolar.

Name: July Hamilton/ Yoshida Akari  
>Age: 15<br>Likes: pancakes, candy, camping, Uzumaki Naruto, blue, dogs, art, and animals.  
>Dislikes: Akatski, Mardara, and Orochimaru<p>

Personality: very hyper and happy person, friendly, random, unpredictable, caring, and serious when need be.

Name: James Philip/ Kogayashi Izo  
>Age: 13<br>Hair: dark brown  
>Eyes: greenish brown<br>Likes: blue, green, black, white, spaghetti, dragon, wolf, art, drawing, and reading, Sasuke, Temari  
>Dislikes: zombies, Orochimaru, spinach, Anko, Akatsuki besides Tobi, and poisonous creatures, too hot places, Gaara, and Tenten<p>

Name: Petter Muller /Fujiwara Arashi  
>Age: 13<br>Hair: dark brown  
>Eyes: brown<br>Likes: video games, computer, dragons, wrestling, soccer, and fan of Temari

Dislikes: black, girly stuff, pink, purple, Kankuro, the desert, Kiba, and Gaara  
>Personality: aggressive, quick to start fight, sore loser, quick temper, has a soft spot for girl besides his sister<p>

Bright light transportation  
>Chapter 1<p>

I could feel the pounding of my feet hitting the ground and the heart beating in my chest while I ran. I know not why I am running all I know is that I am scared of whatever I'm running from and that is enough for me. Then suddenly my feet are taken from under me and I crash in to the hard cold ground below me. I try to get up and then when i go to put my weight on my right foot searing pain shoot through my foot and I immediately fall to the ground again. So in a desperate effort to get away from my unknown enemy I try to crawl away but something grabs my leg. I turn to see what was behind me but that was my biggest mistake because peering back down at me were a pair of giant red eyes. I let out a load scream as the giant claws of my enemy came crashing down on me. I sprung up from my bed screaming and heart pounding. I looked around I was in my room in bed. 'So that was just a dream what a relief that was one strange dream it seemed almost too real... who cares about some stupid dream anyways it is not li...' .

There was suddenly a load knocking on my door. " Natalie you better get ready or else you will be late for your you know show on TV nerito" said the very annoying two year younger brother " It is called Naruto not nerito and I know you already know and do it to annoy me James you idiot" I said emotionlessly. Then my door flew open my brother his hair standing on end and I am pretty sure I saw flames burning in his dark brown eyes. My brother came in and grabbed my red hair and brings his glaring dark brown to my own dark brown eyes. I glared back at him. "what did you just call me" " I called you a idiot what else". I said with a smirk. He suddenly pounced knocking us both to the floor "If I was allowed to I would wipe that smirk of your face once and for all" "I would like to see you try" I said too low for anyone but myself to hear. " Are you going to sit there all day or are going come watch I heard it is the episode when your favourite character Gaara first appears" he said getting off me and standing up "what why didn't you say so earlier I will be right down but first get out I need to change" shoving James out the door and was about to close the door but his foot got in the way " also your friends called to say they were coming some time after lunch" " Okay now go" he took his foot out of the door and I closed the door behind him. I walked over to my closet and opened it a chose some clothes to wear. What I chose was my favourite yellow T-shirt which had the saying 'I do therefore I am' on it and my brown track pants and a green camouflage bandana which I tied to my neck I also wore my favourite necklace which had the kanji Ookami which means wolf on it. After I got changed I head to the kitchen grabbed myself something for breakfast then raced to the living to find my friends playing keep away with James and Petter. When I walked in I caught the remote mid air and sat beside Mary and started to flick through channels until I found the one I wanted.

Luckily it was still the opening credits. " just watch something else while it's running through the opening credits" whinnied James when something happened the TV started to emanate a bright white light blinding me. When the light disappeared instead of being in my living room I was in clearing surrounded by trees. I looked around the clearing and spotted the shapes of my friend and went over to the closest of them and shock her which just happened to be July. "Mom I don't care what it is it's I'm still tried and it's the weekend" " then you  
>Will miss breakfast we are having pancakes" I whispered in her ear. "I'm up" July said springing up from the ground and looking around for the none existent pancakes. Then she turned to me. "Where are the pancakes" she asked sadly her eyes watery. "I only said that to get you up, now look around see anything odd?" July started looking side to side and up and down until she looked back at me. Jordan had a very confused look on her face it looked like she was about to ask what I was talking about when It finally hit her. "wait weren't we in your living room ? " July said sit down and staring intensely at me. I nodded my head in response. "THEN HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE THEN!" screamed July waving her head to show how surprised she was. I shrugged really I didn't know how to answer. Then I heard a load groan from behind July. When I looked over July's shoulder I wasn't surprised to see that everyone was starting wake up. <em>'Who wouldn't'<em> I thought rolling my eyes. **_'yea no kidding'_** I looked around no one had spoken it must have been my imagination. I got up from my sitting position and walked over to Amy and helped her to her feet. "Thanks Natalie" said Amy refusing to meet me in the eyes and there was a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks but I ignored it. "Are you okay" I said worriedly. "Yea just a little headache nothing too serious" responded Amy smiling back at me.

Then I notice something I didn't notice before I looked at everyone and then it hit me everyone looked like twelve year old even Petter and James who are two years younger than everyone else. I ran over to the river located in the middle of the clearing and sure enough there is a twelve year old me looking back at me the only differences are I was skinner and shorter. Also my clothes changed also instead of my yellow T-shirt I had on a black tank top and skin fitting short that are cut off at above the knees, at what it looked like a kunai holder strapped to my thigh by a bandage, a shuriken pouch on my hip, fingerless gloves, ninja sandals, two katana strapped to my back, and leaf headband. I looked at everyone else and saw that they were dressed similar to what I was.

Amy she had on a blue v neck long sleeve shirt with sleeves that covered her hands, two thin scrolls strapped to her back, and similar short to me but hers stopped at her mid thigh and a leaf headband on her forehead. Mary had on a purple t shirt that went down to with a netted shirt underneath that went to her wrists, ninja sandals, leaf head band around her leg, the same shorts but they stopped below her knees, and two giant shuriken strapped to her back. July had on a shirt that sleeves went up to her elbows, fingerless netted gloves that went to above her wrists but below her elbow, two mini fans strapped to the bottom of her leg, ninja sandals, and a leaf head band around her hips, a kunai pouch around her thigh and a shuriken poach on each side of her hip. My brother he had on was a netted T-shirt with a blue zip up vest on top, baggy shorts, kunai pouch strapped to his thigh, a shuriken pouch attached to his hip, a giant scythe attached to his back, leaf headband around his arm (like what shikamaru does to his), a bag on his back over his scythe, and a pair of ninja sandals on his feet. As I was walking everything started spinning and before I knew it I was crashing to the ground and I blacked out. When I awoke I was in dark room it had only a lamp for light and in front of me was desk. Behind the desk was a man he had shoulder length black blue hair, small eyes, and wearing gray shirt and pants, and also a leaf head band. I tried to remember what had happened but there was suddenly flashes of memories floated into my mind I could remember some stuff about my friends like how the names I knew my friends as were actually alias Fujiwara Anka was Mary's real name , Yoshida Akari (July), Hashimoto Jun (Amy), my brother Kogayashi Izo (James), my brothers friend Fujiwara Arashi (Petter), how to control chakra, a couple of ninjutsu, taijutsu techniques, some genjutsu, that I'm the host of the ten tailed demon wolf Ookami, AND THAT MY REAL NAME IS Kogayashi Kira

"Hello demon" hissed man in gray venom definite in his voice putting his head on his intertwined hands glaring at me like I'm the worst thing in the world. "What are you talking about where am I and why are you calling me a demon "I snapped at him because hear him say that word to drug up a lot of painful memories from my childhood I would rather not remember. I didn't get an answer all he did was come around to my side of the desk and pick me up and throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walk out of the door into the hall way. It was a while before the man finally stopped. Soon I felt him turn and heard a door being opened and closed. "Now put the girl down gently " said a gruff voice behind me said. After a little while the man put me down on to my feet in front of him. When I looked up there he was glaring down at me. So I decided to do one of my best Gaara imitation to see what would happen. He started to walk slowly back to the door and opening it and running out closing it behind him. I started to laugh and turned around and my laugh abruptly stopped. I was sure my jaw was going to hit the floor because when I turned around there was a not very impressed Sarutobi double. "You you look" I stammered out. " Yea I am the Third Hokage I all ready explained to your friends that so please just be quiet long enough for me to tell you what I need to okay" he said leaning back in his chair. The room me Petter, my friends, my brother, and Saturtobi currently occupied was large but all that it contained was a desk which the third was seated at, the window behind the desk and the door the double doors I came through behind. I shrugged my shoulders as my response to the third, probably looked passive on the outside right now but on the inside I was jumping for joy I was in the Naruto world a dream come true. 'Wait if Sarutobi hasn't died yet so it could be the episode that Gaara first appears ekk.' Suddenly I heard the third clear his throat bring my attention back to him and bringing me out of my thoughts. "Okay I'm going to be blunt and just that I used to know your parents" he said " what how is that possible." screamed Jordan waving her arms over her head. " well your parents used live here in Konoha when you were young until your parents decided to try out a new jutsu that could transport people to other dimensions and ended up never coming back and there was no contact with them until" he said pulling out piece of paper and placing it in front of us on the desk. I went over and picked up the paper and read it aloud.

Dear Third Hokage

We are sorry we didn't contact you sooner and also sorry for we couldn't bring this to you in person we kind of got attached to this world so we won't be returning. But we are sending our children to that world since they are very interested in going to Konoha so we are going to send them soon so be ready and we put them through a Genin test so they can be classified as genin but we sealed their memories of training and everything and how Kira or Natalie is the ten tailed wolfs host.

Sincerly ,

Kogayasi  
>Hashimoto<br>Fujiwara  
>Yoshida<p>

" Okay you will be assigned a Jounin mentor and are going to participate in the Chunin exams in starting in 10 days so at 6:00 tommorow you will be meeting your mentor and tommorow you will be going on easy missions four tommorow and four the next day so you will have the required number mision to enter the exams and here are the forms the chunin exams" he said passing me a pile of papers which I passed out to my friends. "And here are key to your house" the Hokage said passing me something which I caught seconds away from my face. When I looked at what was in my hand was six different kinds of keys with six different key chains. The keys each had a different keychain the first a blue key with a dragon keychain, the second was a light blue key with a puppet key chains, the third was a yellow key with a swirl key chain, the fourth was a purple key with a yin and yang symbol, the fifth was a green key with a sword keychain, and the last was red key with a metal Japanese love symbol keychain.


	2. Chapter 2 a new house, and a Sensei

Worlds collide 2

A/n I really hope you liked my last chapter because I worked really hard so here

is the second chapter please review.

Chapter two: a new house, and our own Sensei

We eventually got out of the Hokages office but not until we set up the teams which turned out to be me, Mary, and Amy in the first team and July, Petter, and James as the second team. 'We were looking around for our new home but now we are lost now this is just great' I thought angrily. Currently we were walking around the streets of Konoha with no real idea where to go. "Natalie are we there yet" whinnied July/ Akari slumping her shoulders. "No we aren't and were lost from what I can tell" I said shaking my head side to side. "Look over there its ichiraku ramen can we go please we just might find someone like Naruto to help us" July said excitedly jumping up and down." One minute I want to see my wallet first if my hunch is right not just our clothes were changed but our money too " I said opening my purse and looking inside and sure enough instead of Canadian money there was Japanese money and double as much as I used to have. "Okay we can go" I said to her but she was gone the second I finished saying okay. So when I and the others entered the shop we saw July already on her third bowl of ramen and a couple seats to her left was a very surprised blond with his mouth hanging open. It took me a couple seconds but eventually I recognized him as the number one knuckle head ninja Uzumaki Naruto. July finally stopped shovelling ramen and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "Hi my name is Yoshida Akari what's your name" said Akari/ July giving Naruto a big smile and offering her hand to him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage" said Naruto shaking Akari's hand and giving her a huge grin. "Please tell me you're already freaking out people with the bottomless pit you call a stomach" said Anka/Mary sitting beside my seat on the right side of Akari. "No I only have a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen and Naruto these are my best friends Kogayashi Kira, Fujiwara Anka, Hashimoto Jun and my teammates and Kira's and Anka's twin brothers Kogayasi Izo and Fujiwara Arashi " said Akari introducing each of us in turn. " Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto smiling at us. "Hey your from the leaf as well and you look the same age as you why haven't I seen you around at all" asked Naruto curiously leaning towards us expectantly. " The reason for that is because we have been training in a far away village training since we were four so if you did know us back then you probably don't recognize us" I said truthfully with a smile. "Wouldn't that mean you missed going to the academy and the test to become a genin so how did you get a headband" he said looking more confused than before if that is even possible. "Well while we were at the other we were put through a genin test" I answered smiling at him like an idiot. "Oh now I get it" Naruto said scratching the back of his head like you see him do any time he is nervous in the anime. "So when did you get back exactly" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side. "We got back just today" Said Amy/Jun who had been so quiet I was sure we had lost her or something. "Hey Naruto if you don't mind could after were done eating help us find our new house we got lost on our way there since we don't know this place since it's been so long since me and friend have been in the village" said Akari without even taking a breathing between words and she didn't even seem out of breath if you would believe. "Sure I don't have anything to do anyways I would happy to you guys" Naruto said between slurps of his ramen. So the rest of ate our ramen Naruto and Jordan talked about what jutsu they knew and their favourite types of ramen. When it was time to go we all pay for our ramens. "So where is your house exactly" Naruto said turn to face us after exiting the ramen shop. "Here the address of our house I hope you know how to get there cause we don't" said Martina passing Naruto the paper the Third had wrote our address on. " Oh I know where this is it is just a little ways away from my house I can come visit you guys every so often" said Naruto scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with us. "You can come over any time because even if I haven't known you more than a hour I consider you my friend Naruto" said Jordan giving him a big smile which caused Naruto to grin back. "We should go then" said Naruto starting to walk again with us following a little ways behind him. We walked for how long when finally stopped in front of a house. The house was a one story but still really big for it to be one with a very small front yard with a tree in it. "Oh great I forgot I was suppose to go meet my teammates at training grounds a half an hour ago well it is nice meeting you guys hope to see you soon" Naruto said running off to do something. " See ya later Naruto" said Jordan waving at him and his retreating figure, after a couple second he stopped running and turned around and waved back then started to running again. As soon as Naruto I pulled out the keys to the house (which happened to be the red key with the metal love keychain) and open the door and pushed it open. Inside when you first you see is a small hallway with two doorways on each side one with a door on the left lead into a bathroom while the other that only had archway lead into a small kitchen. At the end of the small hallway is a large living room slash dining room. In the living/dining room on the left was a carpeted area with a giant flat screen TV on the left wall with some shelves on either side of it packed with millions of movies and facing the shelves and TV was two black leather couches, on the right of the room was a wood floored half with a long table surrounded by chairs, and on the back wall of the room was six doors each had a name on each one. After I finished looking around I looked at the clock and it was already 6:00pm. So we decided to make supper which I cooked since I make great pizzas from what everyone else says then we decided to turn in early to our rooms. My room was the first door on the left had my name on it and when you went inside there was a door for a bathroom, on the right wall was my double bed, on left wall was covered in book shelves with hundreds of manga covering the shelves, on the back wall was a giant glass sliding door which opened to a porch. I got changed into the clothes I got from the dresser on the front wall of my room. Then I set my alarm clock for four in the morning so I won't be late and climbed into bed and closed my eyes and after a couple of minutes I fell asleep. I was awakening by a load beeping of my alarm so I started to search for the alarm clock; I eventually found it and shut it off. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a outfit exactly like the one I had on yesterday and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed. After I was done getting ready I exited my room to find that no one else was awake. 'Now how can I make everyone wake up at the same time without them stopping it' I thought then it hit me ' I got it the perfect plan of action' I ran into my room and grabbed my alarm clock and the bull horn I found. I set the alarm clock on the dining table and plugged it in and set it to go off in a half an hour and turned it up full blast and placed the bull horn in front of the alarm clocks speaker and turned the bull horn up full blast as well. Once I was done with that I went to prepare breakfast for everyone when they woke up I decided to make bacon, sausages, eggs, French toast, fruit, and pancakes. A minute before the alarm was about to go off I had the food all ready and set it all on the table. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0' as soon as I had said zero in my head the alarm clock started beeping which the bull horn made it so loud that the house started shaking. I heard five thumps as something hit the ground in the other rooms. 'There obviously up' I thought getting up from my chair and turn of the bull horn and alarm clock and started to fill up my plate with food. The first door to open was Akari's which a fully ready Akari zoomed out of in seconds flat was beside me packing her plate with as much as she can fit, the second one was my brothers room which slammed open and out came an angry looking ready to go and looked pissed beyond belief. "What was with that noise it sounded like a nuclear war inside the house" Justin yelled " It was time to get up we have to meet our Sensei at the training ground at 6:00 and I let you sleep until 5:30 instead of waking you up at 4:00 like i did" I said angrily Izo came over to the table and sat diagonal left of me and started to fill his plate and started

eating his French toast with syrup, the last three were Arashi, Anka, Jun they were kind a tried looking but were ready to go which was all that mattered, they came out of there room glaring at everyone at the table as they sat down and started to pile their plates with food. "So who's big idea was the awakening Huh" said Anka glaring at everyone. "That was me we needed to get up to meet our sensei at 6:00am so this was the only way to do it and get everything ready on time." I said nonchalantly. "I guess it makes sense we wouldn't want to be late for our first meeting it would give a bad first impression" said Jun calmly she didn't seem that angry so it seems I'm in the clear with Jun, Anka, and Akari at least but not sure about

Izo and Arashi they were still grumbling about we were done eating we cleaned the table then headed we split up into our teams to go to the training grounds that we were meeting our Sensei's. "Bye bye see ya guys later" yelled Akari running of to her team's training grounds literally dragging Izo and Arashi behind her. When they were out of sight me Anka and Jun headed to the training grounds to meet our Sensei. When we got to the training grounds our Sensei was nowhere to be found. 'I hope our Sensei isn't late always like Kakashi I also hope our Sensei' suddenly there was a crash from behind me and yelling which I am pretty sure I heard before which made my heart beat speed up because I had a pretty good idea who it was " Hey girls I'm your new Sensei" the voice screamed from where the yelling had came from. When I turned around my worst fear was answered behind me on some crashed down trees was the crazy proctor from the

chunin exams Anko Mitarashi


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy Sensei, Restless night

Worlds Collide 3

A/N hello third chapter yahoo hope you like please review I want to know your opinion and thank you for the wonderful reviews thanks alot.

Last Chapter

When I turned around my worst fear was answered behind me on bunch of crashed down trees was the crazy proctor from the chunin exams Anko  
>Mitarashi.<p>

Chapter 3 Crazy Sensei, restless night

"Okay stop standing with your mouths open and come over here already" Anko said impatiently waving us over to her. To tell you the truth I love Anko shes one of my favorite Naruto characters I'm just not sure if she would make a good Sensei that's all. I followed Anko's orders immediately and eventually Jun and Anka did too but it took a while to get over the shock since unlike me they find Anko scary and weird. "Okay now time to introduce each other I'll go first to show how it's done my name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm 24 years old, I like Dangos, I dislike a certain man, I have a goal to kill that man, and my specialty is genjutsu but I'm good at the others" after Anko was done she pointed to Jun which caused to her to start sweating and cleared her throat nervously.

" My name is Hashimoto Jun, I'm 12 years old, I like animal, puppets, nachos, swimming, the color blue, and a certain make up wearing sand nin, I dislike people who betray their comrades, my goal is to become one of the greatest puppet masters, and my specialty is ninjutsu and puppet master jutsu." Jun said and you could actually hear the pride in her voice when she said the last sentence. "That's a pretty good goal you've got there now next person you with the shuriken" said Anko pointing to Anka.

"my name is Fujiwara Anka, I'm 12 years old, I like weapons purple exercising and a certain inuzuka boy, I dislike my twin brother and a certain Uchiha brat, and my fighting style contain the use of ninjutsu centered around the use of weapons my taijutsu is a little over average and my genjutsu skill are below average at least casting it getting out I'm great at." said Anka very confidently her hands on her hips with a pleasant smile on her face. Anko gestured toward me to start my introduction crossing her arms over her chest.

"my name is Kogayashi Kira, I'm  
>12 years old, I like drawing painting reading wolves and a certain red headed sand nin, I dislike being bossed around by my twin brother and a certain cocky Uchiha brat, and my specialties are actually is both taijutsu and ninjutsu I'm above average in both but my genjutsu skills are lacking even though I can easily get out of one making one is where I suck at and I also have the ability to control both water a ice and will it to do anything I want." I said looking at my Sensei wondering what to do next. " Okay show me this abilities to control water and ice than" Anko smirked I'm pretty sure she thought I was joking our just showing off I would show her and whip that smirk off her face. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water in the air willing it to come together. When I opened my eyes to find a orb of water floating in front of me but I willed the orb to lower its temperature and it did eventually the orb started to freeze over it started at the top and made its way down until the whole thing was a giant ball of crystal clear ice, but i didn't stop there. I took a picture of a lotus flower from my memories and the ice started to shift and change until the ice was an exact duplicate of the lotus flower shape colour everything. Anko came over and picked flower out of the air and started to examine it looking for anything to give away it was once made of ice but there was nothing. Then Anko did something I did not expect her to do she through the flower at a tree. But instead of breaking into pieces like it should if it was normal ice that is since it was not instead it made a decent size hole in the tree from the flower going through it and out the other side.<p>

Anko went around the tree and picked up the flower and looked it over looking for any sighs that it broke but I know that even how long she looked it hadn't broke at all. "this is some strong ice you have here so what else can it do exactly" she said putting her hands on her hips. " well it can pretty much do anything close combat, defence, and long range. " okay let's test it out shall we" said Anko suddenly without warning throws a bunch of kunai at me but when they got a few inch away from me they were deflected by the ice that came up to protect me like I always used to do when I was training with my parents when I was four. "hmm it's really responsive but it acts like it has mind of own that's very interesting okay enough of that we have four missions to do by end of the day" said Anko grabbing all of us by the back of the shirts and dragging us behind her. Anko kept dragging us until we had gotten to the Hokages office. The hokage was sitting the same as we last saw him. Sarutobi cleared his throat and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Anko." So Lord Hokage what missions do you need from us then" asked Anko sitting in a chair at the side of the room. " I was about to tell you until you interrupted me for your missions you will be to watch a merchants daughter, clean the park, chase down a lost cat, and cut a lawn and here is where your missions located" said the third hand Anko some papers. "come on girls let's get moving we don't have all day you know" said Anko who already half way out the door.

The day pretty much smoothly except nabbing that cat let's just say it was not happy to be found I have a scratch on forehead to prove it, any ways after we were done our missions and said goodbye to Anko we went right to bed that was how tried we were. The next day was pretty much went the same except in the morning for pay back my brother did the same wakeup call as I had for him also something else was that Anko told us to meet her at 1:00pm the next day.

I couldn't sleep I was still tossing and turning in bed and it was 12 at night. The reason I was tossing and turning was that remembered what day it was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day the Chunin exams were announced and when a certain red head sand nin comes to the leaf ekkkkkk. **_'ouch what did I do to deserve this'_** _' okay I have had a enough who are you exactly'_ **_' you still haven't figured it out have you'_** _' figured out what'_ **_' I will take that as a no I'm you know the ten tailed demon wolf of course what else your imaginary friend or something'_** _' I wish it was so what do you want'_ **_' nothing just that you turn yourself down a notch or two you could bust my ear drums if you don't anyways lets talk more tomorrow right now you need to get some sleep'_** suddenly my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep. I was sleeping peacefully until a loud crash from the kitchen which caused me to fall off my bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Chunin exams

Worlds collide 4

A/n thanks for the great comments. I really hope this chapter is nice. Please review.

Last chapter

**Suddenly my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep. I was sleeping peacefully until a loud crash from the kitchen which caused me to fall off my bed**

Chapter 4 Chunin exams begin

I picked myself up from the floor and ran out of my room as fast I could. When I looked around all I saw was everyone except Akari sitting at the dining table. "what was that sound" I asked them suspiciously my gaze going over each of them. Anka raised her hand and point towards the kitchen and got ready to say something. Before she had a chance to say what she was going to say I ran into the kitchen to be faced with a weird sight. Akari was on the ground surrounded by smashed plates and cups and the interesting part was that Akari was surrounded by about six knives that barely missed her. I walked over to Akari and helped her to her feet while being careful not to step on the broken glass. "So what happened" I asked her which caused Akari to start crying.

I hugged her to my chest and started rubbing circles on her back in effort to calm her. It eventually worked and she stopped crying and started to help me pick up the broken glass. I heard I wimpier from beside me and sure enough when I looked over see that Akari had cut her hand on a shard of broken glass and was now bleeding all over the floor. I went over to the cupboard over the sink and pulled out the first aid kit and placed it on the counter beside me and started rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for.

I turned on the sink and motioned Akari to come over to me. When she did I pulled Akari over to the sink and put her hand under the running water to get the blood of her hand. When I was sure there was no more blood I turned off the water and proceeded to look over the cut to see if Akari would need to go to the hospital for stitches but luckily it was only a scratch nothing too major. I looked over her hand once more when I noticed small drop of water running down Akari's hand. I looked up at Akari to see that Akari was crying again which made me wonder what was wrong now. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble" Akari said wrapping her arms around me and crying into my shoulder.

"Its okay accidents happen I wasn't your fault" I said patting the top of her head. This caused Akari to look up at me with teary eyes. "Thanks Kira" Akari said wiping the tears out of her eyes and hugging me one more time before letting go of me. "So me and Amber were thinking of finding Gaara and Kankuro would you like to come with us it might be fun" I said scratching the back of my head with my hand. "okay I would love to help it sounds fun anyways I should go get ready bye" said Akari running out and from the sounds of it she went into her room.

"Akari how many times do I have to tell you that's my room not yours" I heard Anka scream from the living/dining room. "oh so that's how the walls changed from purple to blue" said Akari from the living room. From the sounds of it she went into her room this time so I wouldn't need to worry so I finished cleaning the broken cups and plates and putting them in the garbage and made myself a quick breakfast. When I was done eating breakfast I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and then went into my room and changed out of my pajamas and into usual clothes. When me, Akari, and Jun were ready we headed out to see if we could find Naruto or Konohamaru because if we found them we find the sand siblings.

"Okay so Kira where are we going exactly" Jun said catch up to me. So far we have checked the river, the dog park, ichuraku's, and Naruto's apartment and right now we're lost since we still don't completely know the city top to bottom yet. "I'm not sure yet it probably will come to me eventually" I said scratching my chin trying to think of where to check next and where we might be when I heard people screaming from around the corner up ahead so I looked at Jun and we ran around corner and we were faced with a sight I had watched many times in the anime Kankuro was choking Konohamaru with his scarf and Naruto and Sakura are yelling at him to stop. Since I didn't want Kankuro to have a bad reputation I motioned toward Jun to do something. So we started to walked over to everyone followed by Akari on the way there Jun used her chakra strings to make Kankuro drop Konohamaru.

"Who did that" Kankuro said looking around wildly until his eyes trailed to me and Jun. When me, Akari, and Jun got in front of Kankuro I spoke. "Hello Kankuro it's nice to meet my name is Kogayashi Kira and these are my friends Hashimoto Jun and Yoshida Akari" I said pointing towards each us in turn. "So which one of you made me let go of that little twerp huh" Kankuro said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at us. "That was me I can use the puppet master jutsu so I used it to make your hand let go of him" said Jun scratching the back of her head nervously and raising one of her hands to show it was her. " I thought there wasn't anyone in Konoha that could use Puppet Master Jutsu I guess I was wrong" Kankuro said and from the sound of his voice his mood changed which was good I didn't want to make enemies with Kankuro. I actually want to make friends with Kankuro that is if he lets me though. "Actually Jun's family doesn't come from Konoha her parent actually come from the Sand village and they taught her everything she knows so you weren't completely wrong" I said which was answered with questioning gazes which told me I didn't answer good enough.

"So why did Jun's family move to Konoha anyways?" asked Temari walking up beside her brother. " Well Jun has alot of relatives and friends that live here so to make it easier they decided they would live here" I said scratching the back of my head. "okay that clears up alot so Jun if your every in Sunagakure make sure to find me I could show you around some" Kankuro said and I was pretty sure he was flirting with her because of either the way he put it or the arm over Jun's shoulder which was causing Jun to blush. "Kankuro" Temari said taping her shoes on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest which caused Kankuro to drop his arm from Jun's shoulder and move away from her much to Jun's discontent.

Then I heard cough from beside us when I looked up at the tree I saw Sasuke siting on a branch just like the anime but except without the pebbles. "you're a long way from home what are you guys doing in our village" Sasuke said with his usual unhappy tone. "Great another squirt to tick me off" said Kankuro angrily. "Come down here you little punk" said Kankuro putting one of his hands on his hip. All Sasuke did to answer was glare at Kankuro" your the type of snot nosed brats I hate the most all attitude and nothing to back it up" Kankuro said pulling crow off his back. "You're not going to use crow for this are you" asked Temari worriedly and pretty sure I know what happens next because I've watched this part hundreds of times for a one certain reason.

I heard a familiar voice from the tree sasuke was on which caused my heartbeat to quicken and when I looked over there was Gaara in person handing from a branch upside down. "Kankuro back off" Gaara said making everyone turning towards him. "You're an embarrassment to our village" Gaara said glaring at Kankuro which caused Kankuro to start sweating nervously. "have you forgotten what we came here for" said Gaara harshly make Kankuro gulp. "I know but they challenged us..." said Kankuro being cut off by Gaara. " Shut up or I'll kill you" I heard Gaara and I was one hundred percent positive he would do it too if Kankuro didn't stop. "I was totally out of line sorry Gaara" said Kankuro fidgeting nervously. From where I'm standing I could see a layer of sweat on his face which proved my assumption that he's nervous. "Sorry for any trouble" said Gaara with his usual emotionless expression. _'so hot'_ _**'so loud seriously I think you need a mute button because or you're going to bust my eardrums if you don't '**_ _'how can my thoughts have volume'_ _**' It does anyway you should get back we can continue this later'**_ _'you said that last time'_ when I returned to the outside world I defiantly missed some stuff because last time I remember Gaara and Sasuke were in a tree now Gaara was in front of me starting to walk away and Sasuke was beside me. "What's your name" Sasuke asked walking forward a little bit and Gaara turned around to look at Sasuke" Gaara of the Desert and I'm a little curious about you as well who are you and you" Asked Gaara with a nod in my direction. "Me?" I asked pointing to myself. Gaara nodded I guess that tells that he was talking about me. "my name is Kogayashi Kira" I said in a calm voice but in the inside I was in ecstatic, but I didn't let it show because if I did I would freak everyone out even Jun since everyone knows me as the serious and calm one of the group but probably not Akari since she doesn't every freak out as far as I have seen.

"Do you want to know my name" asked Naruto hopefully. "No lets go" said Gaara walking away then disappearing and shortly followed by Kankuro and Temari. When I turned around I saw Naruto down on the ground asking Konohamaru why no one wanted to know his name and Akari was beside him trying to comfort him while Jun was beside me looking as happy as could be probably from being able to meet Kankuro. "So Kira is it why haven't we seen you before?" asked Sasuke suspiciously giving me a cold glare. "Yea you look the same age as us why haven't we seen you before" said Sakura coldly putting her hands on her hips. "well our parents used to live here before they went on an 2 year mission at a different village while they were there they had us and our siblings and got attached to life there and while they were there they trained us and tested us anyways it's a long story and it kinda confuses me" I explained as detailed as I could since I'm as confused they are. "so Kira what are you Jun and Akari doing here anyways?" asked Naruto finally getting out of his depression. But before I could answer Akari cut me off. "To find you and Kira wanted to find Gaara and Jun wanted to find Kankuro since they have crushes on them." said Akari emphasizing the word Crushes causing the older kids eyes to widen and littler ones to giggle. "You have a crush on that freak" asked Sasuke seriously crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes you've got a problem with that sasugay" I said causing Sasuke and Sakura to get pissed, and Naruto to laugh his head off.

But before a fight could break loss a cough came from behind me. When I turned around I was faced with a blue haired owl masked ambu. " the hokage would like to see you three in his office as soon as possible " said the owl ambu bowing then leaving without an answer from me. " I guess this is goodbye for now bye" I said jumping on a roof with Jun and Akari not far behind leaving a still pissed Sakura and Sasuke behind. "I wonder what he wants maybe it's a mission" said Jun coming up beside me. "Yea mission" screamed Akari from my other side. "maybe I guess we'll find out" I said ending the conversation except Akari's random comments.

When we got there I knocked on the door and a gruff voice answered telling us to enter. The office wasn't too different from last time except the giant piles of papers on the desk. "what do you need us for" I asked when we were in front of his desk. " I need you to show around and keep an eye on a team that is here for the Chunin exams they should be here any minute" right after the hokage finished a loud knock on the door and the hokage directed who every was behind the door to open it. When I turned around in the doorway were the three sand siblings.


	5. Chapter 5 the sand siblings

Worlds Collide 5

A/N hopefully you liked my last chapter so here is the next one please comment.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Last Chapter

" I need you to show around and keep an eye on a team that is here for the Chunin exams they should be here any minute" right after the hokage finished a loud knock on the door and the hokage directed who every was behind the door to open it. When I turned around in the doorway were the three sand siblings.

Chapter 5 the sand sibs

"What are you the team we're supposed show around" Jun shouted pointing at the sand siblings. When the third nodded in response to Jun's outburst it caused Jun to faint. "Ha ha Jun fainted" side Akari clutching her side and rolling on the floor laughing. I tried shaking her awake and even slapping her but nothing worked she was out cold. "Is she okay" asked Kankuro knelling down beside me on the floor. "Yes she'll be fine she was just surprised seeing as you're her c..." I said but was stopped by Jun regaining consciousness and covering my mouth with her hand. " what am I " said a very confused Kankuro causing Temari to face palm at least she was smart enough to put the clues together. " if you try and finish that sentence I will seriously cut off your tougue" Jun whispered in my ear and slowly pulled her hand away from my mouth getting off the floor followed by me. "You still haven't answered me what were you talking about" asked Kankuro jumping up from his kneeling position. " I can't tell you but maybe Jun will tell you if you ask" I said causing Kankuro to look at Jun making her face turn as red as tomato. A cough from the Hokage brought everyone's attention back to him. "So it seems you are already acquitted so this will be easy until the Chunin exams start and in between exams you are to keep an eye on these three make sure nothing bad happen and show them around first you need to where they are staying" said Sarutobi handing me a paper with an address on it which looked familiar then it hit me. "Wait this place is just down the street from where we live" I said looking at the hokage. "I guess it is the good thing is you won't get lost on the way" said the hokage shrugging his shoulders. "I think that's all so you should show them there apartment now I have a lot of paper work to do" said Sarutobi rubbing his temples and signaling us to go. We headed out to the sand siblings apartment and it was very quiet and no one had even said a word but it just my guess is that no one really that talkative or they didn't know what to say. "So are you guys going to the Chunin exams?" asked Kankuro walk up beside Jun. ' I want to kiss him I was so close to screaming' ' why is that' ' because I happen to be stuck in here and there isn't much else to do but watch what you're doing' ' oh' " well actually me and Kira's team and Akari's team both are going to tell you the truth" said Jun smiling at Kankuro. "If you aren't on the same team why does it seem that you know each other so well" Temari asked from behind us.  
>"actually Jun and Kira are on the same team I happen to be on a team with Kira's twin brother and there other teammates twin brother" said Akari who was skipping merely along in front of us. "Well that doesn't answer my question at all I was asking how you know each other so well" said Temari walking up beside me. " well our teams all went to another village to train for the past 8 years so we got to train together while we were there" I said which caused everyones attention to be on me. "so why did you go there did unless you needed special training or something" Gaara asked from behind us and I was surprised he was the one to ask and I was sure Kankuro or Temari would have asked and I was Jun was thinking the same thing from the surprised expression on her face. "Well actually I don't think so but I think Kira needed train on how to control the d..." Akari said but was stopped from finishing by me going behind her and covering her mouth with my hand. "You better stop talking because I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to tell them" I whispered in Akari's ear making sure no one heard me. "So what was she about to say?" asked Kankuro crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me causing me to panic until I spotted the address beside us. " look it seems we're at your apartment so I guess you don't need us right now so see you guys tomorrow" I said running off dragging Akari and Jun behind me until we were far enough away from them that I couldn't see them anymore then I let them go. "So why didn't you let me tell them" Akari said tilting her head to the side. "They are from another village idiot so I don't think we are allowed to tell them about what do you think Kira" Jun said turning towards me my best. " well I don't want to tell them right now we did just meet after all I will eventually tell them sooner or later" I said shrugging my shoulders since I actually didn't care but I would rather me tell them then them finding out from someone else who knows what they would hear. "Oh I get it now" Akari said finally figuring out what we were trying to say as we got to our house. So Jun pulled out her key and opens the door for us and walking in followed by a happy Akari. When I got in leaned against the left wall with his arms crossed over was my brother Izo. "So where have you been up to" asked Izo pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and walking over to me. "Jun, Akari, and me went to find the sand siblings we found them then we were sent on a mission to keep an eye on them til the Chunin exams are over" I said glaring at Izo. "oh so what does this mission entail any ways?" said my brother with curiosity in his voice.<br>"Well were supposed to show them around and make sure they don't get into any trouble." Jun said from the kitchen. "I don't get it why would they put you as the ones to show them around and keep them out of trouble one none of us know this place very well and if any of them did anything how would you guys stop them" said Anka coming out of the kitchen and coming over to me and leaned on the wall beside me. "Yea it doesn't make senses anyways what are you up to?" I asked taking off my shoes and placing them on the mat beside the door. "we were making supper actually me and your brother since my brother can burn even the easiest thing we actual we just finished so you guys should go sit down" said Anka walking into the kitchen. "What are we having?" I asked sitting down at the dining table with everyone else. "We are having Shepard pie" Anka said coming out the kitchen carrying a pot. "here we are" said Anka placing the pot on the table and started serving the Sheppard's pie to everyone. "So what are you guys doing tomorrow" asked Izo after the food was served and everyone started eating. "well the mission of course it goes until the Chunin exams are over are over so we are going wake up early and head over to the sand siblings apartment house" answered Jun in between bites of her food. "So what are we supposed to do when you're doing whatever huh" grumbled Arashi from across the table crossing his arms over his chest. " well let me see we could watch a movie from who knows how many we have or we could try to get to know the village better so we have alot we could do idiot" said Anka calmly. " what did call me" screamed Arashi slamming his fist on the table if it wasn't for Jun siting between him and Anka I'm pretty sure he would of tackled Anka by now. "I called you an idiot what else would I call you" Anka said in a smug tone which caused Arashi to get out of his chair and glare at Anka. " at least being a idoit is better than being a slut" said Arashi with a smirk. This caused Anka to also get up from her seat and glare at Arashi dangerously. "What was that you said idiot?" said Anka turn towards Arashi and you could almost see sparks flying between them. "stop it" screamed Jun getting up from her chair slamming her hands on the table and looking at both of them angerly.  
>" fine" Anka said sitting down and starting to eat and Arashi soon followed. The dinner was relatively peaceful besides Anka and Arashi glaring at each other every once and a while. So when dinner was done everyone helped with cleaning and then Akari, Jun, and I went to bed while the others stayed up and watched TV. I was having a nice dream when suddenly woken from a loud scream in my ear causing me to fall out of bed. <p>


	6. Chapter 6 THE SECRET

Worlds Collide 6

A/n thank you for waiting I accidently delete this chapter and had to start over again sorry

Last chapter

So when dinner was done everyone helped with cleaning and then Akari, Jun, and I went to bed while the others stayed up and watched TV. I was having a nice dream when suddenly woken from a loud scream in my ear causing me to fall out of bed.

Chapter 6 the secret

I sat up from my position on the floor rubbing my now pounding head and looked up to see Akari standing over me. "What is it Akari" I said getting up and grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. "You and Jun said you wanted to wake up early so I came to wake you up" Akari said through the door. "So is everyone awake" I said brushing my teeth. " no only Jun she's waiting in the living room for us so we can go she said she would make breakfast for us when we get to the apartment I hope it`s pancakes" Akari said dreamily . When I was done getting ready I came out to find a spaced out Akari sitting down beside the door so I grabbed Akari's hand and dragged her out of the room behind me.

When I got out of my room I spotted Jun at the dining table reading a book with a box of pancake mix beside her. Jun opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Akari ran over to door and started to hop up and down excitedly. I left a note to tell the others where we were and headed out towards the sand siblings apartment. When we got there we asked the person at the front desk which room the sand sibs were in and he told us the room was number 209 on the second floor. "I can't sense Gaara's chakra inside the apartment where do you think he went Kira" Jun said when we were in front of the apartment. "I can sense his chakra it's coming from the roof I'll go check on him you guys go wake up Kankuro" I said to the both of them. "how can you tell that he's sleeping" Akari asked tilting her head to the side. "I can hear his snoring." I said and started towards the stairs when something grabbed my arm I looked behind me it was Jun with a worried look on her face making me stop in my tracks. "Please be careful" she said letting go of my arm and turned towards the door.  
>" I will" I said turning around and started up the the stairs.<p>

When I got up to the roof he was nowhere to be seen. Then I spotted him on the roof of the staircase glaring down at me. "What do you want?" he asked hoping down from the roof and walking towards me. "To make sure your okay" I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
>"I don't need protection especially from the likes of you" he said crossing his arms over his chest. Now that ticked me off cause I know he was call me weak and no one calls me that so I decided to teach him a lesson for underestimating me. I ran over to him top speed and went behind him and took out a kunai and slit his check.<br>" don't underestimate me" I said This caused him to turn around and look at me with surprised eyes and before he could do anything to me I jumped up on the roof of the staircase. "How did you do that." he said angrily putting on his usual expression again. "it's a long story and sorry for attacking you" I said sit down on the roof. Without a word he jumped up on roof sat down.  
>"So what was that girl that was with you about to say yesterday" he said without meeting my eyes. I sighed I should of know he was going ask sooner or later I guess I should get it over with. " I guess I should tell you one of the reasons I went to that other village was to control the demon that is sealed inside of me" I said taking a short glance at him he was now looking at with disbelief. <em>' how can I make him believe me' ' why don't you bring him in here with me' ' how do I do that'<em> **_' hold onto his hands close your eyes and picture you and him in front of my cage' '_**_NO WAY' **'_ It will gve you an excuse to hold his hands'_**_ " give me your hands and I'll prove it to you" I said holding out my hands to him. **_' thats my girl i knew that would work' _**_' shut up' _He made no move to place his hands in mine. _' I knew he wont do it'_ _**'fine then by force it is' **'WHAT!'_ Suddenly I felt sterange and then my arms started to move on there own and grabbed Gaara's hands from their position at his side. ' what just happened' _**'_ i helped you out since i knew you wouldn`t be able to do it anyways hurry while you have the chance' _**_With that I closed my eyes and I pictured the giant mountain with a pair of giant metal doors with a paper that said seal on it carved into the side of it surrounded by a snowy pine forest, because this is what Ookami's cage looked like when I visited her once before. When I opened my eyes I was just where I imagined I would be in front of Ookami's cage.

I looked over at Gaara who was standing beside me his eyes were slightly widened betraying how surprised he was. "See I was telling the truth" I said in triumph. "hn" he grumbled returning to his usual emotionless expression. Then the ground started to shack and suddenly we were back on the roof again and then the ground shook again. "Come on" I said grabbing him by the wrist and using my other hand to do a transportation jutsu surrounding us with smoke. When the smoke cleared we were in apartment that's when I heard the ear splitting beeping sound.

I ran towards the sound until I found the room it was coming from and opened it to find Akari and Temari beside a bed with my invention the bullhorn alarm clock between them. I ran over to the alarm and hit the snooze button and looked at them both angrily. "so why were using this" I said hold the alarm and the bullhorn up to them. "Kira why are you holding onto Gaara's wrist?" Akari said a confused look on her face. That's when I finally noticed that I still had a grip onto Gaara's wrist so I let him go whispered a sorry then turned my attention back to Temari and Akari. "So what were you doing" I said turning to each of them accusing stare. "we were waking Kankuro up like asked but he wouldn't wake up" Akari said smiling at me.

"I'll wake him up" I said angrily walking up beside the bed. I concentrated making water form over top of the bed then I made the temperature of water lower until it was just below freezing point then let go of my control make the water splash on top of the bed. Kankuro woke up instantly moving franticly to get out of bed but he ended up falling out and face planting into the floor. Something fell out of his ear and rolled over to my feet and I picked it up it was an earplug. "What happened" he said looking around desperately. "You wouldn't wake up so Kira splashed with water" Akari said causing him to look at me narrowing his eyes. "why did you splash me with water now I'm soaking wet" he said walking up to me. "I can fix that" I said commanding the water on Kankuro come off then makeing it evaporates back into the air. "How did that just happen "asked Kankuro looking at his now dry clothes then looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Anyways where did Jun go" I asked changing the subject I really didn't want to explain right now, I turned around to look at Akari and Temari. "She's in the kitchen making breakfast" said Temari pointing with her thumb towards the door. "I will be right there I need to go get changed make sure to save me some" Kankuro said grabbing some clothes and heading out the door. After Kankuro went to go change everyone headed to the  
>livingdining room. This is how the room looked the hallway we came from is at the back of the room, the way into the kitchen is in the front left corner of the room, dining table made for seven is at the center of the room, and the living area was on the right of the room. When we entered the room Jun was sitting at the table with six plates full of pancakes placed around it including the one she was eating from. "dig in I made plenty for everyone" Jun said taking another bite of her pancakes. Everyone sat down at the table I sat across from Jun, Gaara sat to my left, Temari to my right, Akari sat to Jun's right, and there was a an empty spot for Kankuro to Jun's left.

"so what did you three want to do today" Jun said when Kankuro came into the room and sat down. "Well we wanted to go train" Kankuro said starting to eat his pancakes. "that's all " Jun asked picking up her empty and heading to the kitchen. " yea pretty much" said Kankuro scratching the back of his head nervously . "that's no fun hey I've an idea what we should do" Akari said jumping up from her chair. "What is it" Jun said picking up everyones empty plates. "why don't we after we're are done training for supper why don't you come to our house for a while " Akari said excitedly. " what do you guys say" Jun asked looking at Temari of . "I guess we could" Temari said making Jun turn towards Kankuro. "Okay I guess" Kankuro said shrugging his shoulders then Jun turned to Gaara. "hn" he said crossing his arms over his chest. " yea now we can introduce everyone guess that's a so it's settled we'll go our house so why don't we head out to the training grounds since everyone's done eating alright let's go" Jun said punching her fist in the air a running to the door and running out.

We finally caught up with Akari and now we were on our way to the training grounds when I heard a loud scream from behind me and when I looked behind me I saw Naruto running towards us.

A/n I hope you like it. It took me a while to get the motivation back to write. Please review!


End file.
